Ben Shapiro (Alaniverse)
'Benjamin Aaron Shapiro '(born January 15, 1984) is an American author, commentator and politician. He served as the United States 47th President from January 20, 2033 to January 20, 2041. He previously served as 84th Governor of Georgia from January 3, 2027 to January 14, 2033. He became the first Jewish individual to become President of the United States and first to become Governor of Georgia. Shapiro would gain attention during the late 2010s because of the anti-SJW hype by the youth. In the 2020s, Shapiro supported politicians such as 45th President Donald Trump and 48th Vice President Mike Pence in their elections to the presidency. In 2025, Shapiro moved to Atlanta, Georgia to get away from the crazy leftists in California. Shapiro would run for Governor of the state and win narrowly in the Democratic trending state two times. Shapiro was a popular governor. Shapiro was questioned heavily about running for president due to the Second Great Recession. He would make up his mind in 2031 and announced his presidential bid for 2032. He said "Gabbard has failed this nation with Leftist policies" at his first rally in Macon, Georgia. Shapiro would easily win the 2032 Republican primaries against his challengers former U.S. Senator Marco Rubio of Florida and former First Daughter Ivanka Trump. Shapiro would say "Finally, facts will become more powerful than feelings in the oval office!" at the RNC convention in Salt Lake City, Utah. Shapiro slogan would be "The Left has failed us!" and his running mate would be U.S. Senator Thomas Massie of Kentucky in surprise. Due to the Second Great Recession, Shapiro would win against Democratic nominee U.S. Senator Chris Murphy from Connecticut in a landslide. Presidency (2033-2041) First Term (2033-2037) Ben Shapiro was inaugurated on January 20, 2033. His first act was to cut spending down on social programs to stop the Second Great Recession. This would officially end the Second Great Recession on May 17, 2033. Many would celebrate the end of the recession at major cities and Shapiro's approval rating skyrocketed. In 2033, The Russians invaded Western Ukraine and Svalbard, a Norwegian territory. President Ben Shapiro would support declaring war on Russia and U.S. Congress would vote yes for war. So the United States declared war on Russia, along with the NATO and the European Union. This would start World War 3 officially and the war would last from 2033 to 2038. In 2035, Shapiro would launch this re-election campaign with the slogan "Don't let them ruin it", referring to the idea that the left is going to destroy progress. Shapiro would campaign across the nation mostly talking about how America is going to win this war. Shapiro would easily be re-nominated due to high approval ratings by the Republican Party. Shapiro would easily defeat Democratic nominee and House Minority Leader Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez. Second Term (2037-2041) World War III would be almost over and the economy would be high during Shapiro's second term. After World War III, Shapiro would work with World leaders to rebuild Scandinavia and Eastern Europe because of the destruction of World War III. In 2040, Shapiro's Vice-President Thomas Massie would win the 2040 US Presidential Election, which would continue the Shapiro era until 2045. Post-Presidency (2041-) Legacy Ben Shapiro would become one of the best Presidents in American history, along with George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Abraham Lincoln, FDR, JFK, and Ronald Reagan. Category:Alaniverse Category:Politics Category:Presidents of the United States